Chess Kingdom
Description Some would think, upon hearing the name, that the Chess Kingdom is a beautiful state containing buildings, knights, children, churches, an amazing civilization! If only that was only what this crude military base of operations truly was. The Chess Kingdom is a large piece of land guarded by multiple metal, electric, walls. The only known recordings of anyone successfully breaking into the base is by air, as the walls are so elegantly crafted, they are nearly impenetrable. Inside the walls contain sixteen, terrifying, mechanical creatures, designed by an unknown manufacturer. These sixteen pieces were once controlled by the unknown manufacturer just mentioned, and he would order his atrocities to destroy the true kingdoms surrounding his hideous piece of land. When the manufacturing passed away, the monsters crowned one the bots the new king, and this king would lead the monsters to many future victories against enemy kingdoms. Many unfortunate peasants have approached this horrendous civilization looking for work in war, and needless to say, they were all executed. The only way to befriend this kingdom, is by giving them something valuable, gold, a weapon, anything you'd think they desire, and hope, you are not placed in the dungeon. Members The Pawns The Pawns are the weakest units housed in the Chess Kingdom. They are a small robotic creature s with a large circular head, and a small triangular prism-like lower-body. These warriors are never used for offense, as all they have to murder their enemies is a small dagger, which is not even made of metal. Not only do they have little firearms, they have terrible upper and lower body strength, and they are incredibly slow joggers. Because of all of these terrible flaws, why would the king choose to have these warriors take part in battle? Simple. Distractions. While the much more powerful pieces are destroying the core of the enemy base, the pawns are distracting the enemy troops, thinking they are accomplishing something by having the pawns damaged. The Knights The Knights are one step up from the Pawns. These promoted pawns are no longer used for distracting enemy troops, these warriors ride on large, robotic horses, clad in tough armor. The Knights, rather then attack the base directly at the gates like the Pawns, prefer to attempt to find holes in the enemy base, damaged walls, undefended areas, anything, small or big, that would allow the stronger warriors to have a nice, easy path to the core of the enemy base. While the enemy base begins to attack the knight realizing it has made it's way inside the base, the stronger warriors are taking a nice walk in the park to the enemies core. The Rooks These warriors, unlike the previous two listed, do not have any firearms at all. These warriors are simple pawns, clad in highly durable armor. While yes, the heavy armor slows these warriors down, and they have no weaponry, they can absorb mighty blows from enemy bombs, and distract the strong defenses of the enemy base, while weaker units such as Knights and Pawns are able to run through the base without the risk of being brutally harmed by the strong enemy firearms. The Bishops The bishops are the second strongest troop of the Chess Kingdom. These warriors are equipped with a bow and arrow which allows them to attack from long-ranges. Along with powerful weaponry, these warriors have decent agility, upper and lower body strength, and decently tough armor. It's as if the Pawns, The Knights, and The Rooks fused together to create a strong, efficient troop. If the king needs to penetrate the walls, he has that covered. Finding a hole in the enemy base, he has that covered. Distracting troops, he has that covered. Though, the Bishop's balanced power is so tiny compared to the kingdom's queen, it's as if the size of the Earth and the Sun were compared. The Queen Why wouldn't the ruler of this horrible civilization choose an equally destructive queen? The Queen makes sure to keep her fitness in check, working out while the other troops are enjoying their lunch. The Queen is the fastest, and strongest troop in the entire kingdom. Of course, simple raw power would not be able to eliminate an enemy base. Raw power plus a man-made power suit, true terror. The Queen's power suit is a white metal covering, comprised off a built-in dagger launcher, rapid-fire arrow, and a bottle containing a strange liquid, capable of healing her fellow allies. Now, if only there were multiple people like the queen, the Chess Kingdom would rule the entire planet. The King And finally, the King. Some would expect him to be even more powerful then his fellow queen, but he is not. He is weaker then even the likes of a pawn. However, what does the king have over a simple pawn? It's simple. Intelligence. The king has the highest intelligence quotient out of all the members in the kingdom, even higher then the queen. Before raids, The King makes an elaborate plan about which pawn goes where, when the queen will begin her attack, etc. During raids, The King watches over his troops from a helicopter, after every raid, he discusses the pros and cons of the raid, and how his troops can improve. The King, even if he were to train and become stronger, would never go to battle, as losing the king would result in a basic loss of the kingdom.